The Right Shoulder and the Left Leg
by speed and write
Summary: After Brocken Jr. defeats Mr. Kamen, he walks back to Theater Tokyo to meet Kinnikuman and his friends. As he walks, he talks to himself about his friends and all them being able to survive and well. Based on the original series In the 7 Devils Arc .


__

**The Right Shoulder and the Left Leg**

* * *

**By:** speed and write

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Kinnikuman

_**Summary:**_ After Brocken Jr. defeats Mr. Kamen, he walks back to Theater Tokyo to meet Kinnikuman and his friends. As he walks, he talks to himself about his friends and all them being able to survive and well. Based on the original series (In the 7 Devils Arc).

_**Authors note:**_ This is a fic based on the original series (In the 7 Devils Arc). Hope you enjoyed it! (" " means speech) (' ' means thoughts)

* * *

"Oww... My shoulder really hurts. Mr. Kamen really did a number on this." Brocken Jr. said as he slowly walks to Theatre Tokyo so that he could meet Kinnikuman and the rest.

He looks at his clearly bitten right shoulder with lots of bloodstains on it, and then he looked at his other hand, he was holding there his symbol of victory against Mr. Kamen, Meat's left leg, "At least Meat's leg is safe, now I can safely deliver this to Kinnikuman."

As he slowly walks to his destination he began to ponder about the man who saved him during his match, "Who was that man? He saved me, defeated Kamen and got Meat's leg safe." He looks again at the leg, "If it wasn't for him, I would have been turn into a corpse and Kinnikuman would never get this part."

He became worried about the other choujins, I mean his friends. "I hope Terry and the others are alive. Those Devil Choujins are though." But he chuckled and said in a confident tone, "Heh, I'm sure they're fine. I mean...

He looked up in the sky and smiled, "Terryman got third place in the 20th Choujin Olympics, Wolfman defeated his opponent, Cubeman, with ease. Robin Mask used to be the Choujin Champion and now he still got 2nd place on the 20th Olympics. Meanwhile Robin's student, Warsman got 2nd place of the 21st Olympics."

He looked down, still smiling, but he had sadness in his face as well, "Unlike me, I lost to Ramenman so easily. Oww..." The pain in his shoulder increased. He continued, "I didn't even make it to the semi-finals. I lost, pretty badly."

Brocken tried to be more optimistic, "I'm sure all of them are fine. I'm sure they are."

* * *

He arrived on Theatre Tokyo, still tending to his wounds. "I... I'm here. I just hope Kinnikuman is here. It seems that I came here first. Uggh..." He fell down from his knees and laid his back in the wall.

Then suddenly, he heard a familiar voice. "Brocken Jr.!"

Brocken turned around and saw the familiar pig face of a friend, "Kinnikuman..." He smiled. He was happy to see him, despite of what had happen to him with his match.

He chuckled, "Heh, I just arrived." He showed his prize to Kinnikuman, Meat's left leg, "Here's Meat's left leg, Kinnikuman."

Kinnikuman bent down and held the leg in his hands, "Thank you Brocken."

Brocken was tired and hurt, but he was also excited "Kinnikuman, where are the others?"

Kinnikuman didn't answer, and turned his head away.

Brocken widened his eyes, looking at Kinnikuman's expression, he knew that expression. But then, he didn't believe this, "Where are they?" He stood up quickly wanting to a good news, "Terry, Wolf, Robin, Wars? Am I the only one who survived?!" He yelled.

He said in his thoughts, _'No,no, it can't be. Don't tell me they are all dead? How is that possible? They are all better than me, but they turn out to be dead? No...'_ Brocken was frustrated, he smacked the wall with his fists and gritted his teeth.

* * *

Then as he was about to give up, they both heard footsteps. Kinnikuman looked around to see who made those footsteps.

There, Kinnikuman and Brocken Jr. saw another friend of theirs; he came back from the abyss where he fell down with his opponent, The Mountain.

He survived.

"Te...Terryman..." Brocken and Kinnikuman said with shocked and delight looks in their faces.

Terryman walked slowly as he got his boot on his hand while carrying Meat's hip on his other hand, he was pretty beat up, but he was able to put up a smile on his face.

Kinnikuman was so happy to see Terry back that he jumped towards Terry and yelled, "Welcome back Terry!"

Brocken Jr. was relived. But then also sad. He said in his thoughts, _'Thank goodness Terry is back. But... The others... they aren't back, it means, they really are dead, and Kinnikuman has to fight them all.'_

Kinnikuman hugged Brocken and Terry in happiness of seeing them again.

Brocken continued, _'But I'm sure he'll do his best. Kinnikuman... Go, Fight'._

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

It took me a while to finish this fic. I've wanted to do this so I went ahead and finished it. I plan to also make a Terryman fic as well. I'll try to finish my other fics soon! Please Read and Review!! 


End file.
